


One week

by RobronRainbows



Category: robron
Genre: A love Story, Anger, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Physical Abuse, aaron owning some holiday chalets, feeling uncomfortable in a sexual situation, robert meeting Aaron on holiday, robert not wanting to participate in sexual activitys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert goes on holiday with Chrissie but meets a man that he just can't get enough of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a different life.  
> Aaron owning some holiday chalets with Robert and Chrissie coming to stay for the week. 
> 
> But when you go on holiday, things don't always go to plan.
> 
> WARNING   
> Chapter four will have descriptions of physical abuse/sexual abuse/domestic violence. Feeling uncomfortable with the situation. Not wanting to participate in sexual activity.

Aaron groaned as he could see the couple arriving, parking their car on the small bricked car park. The thing he hated the most was when he was trying to clean and people turn up early making his day a little bit worse. 

He put his fake smile on as he left one of the small chalets he was cleaning and made his way to the couple. 

“Hello” Aaron said politely 

It was a man and a woman. The woman had short dark hair and as Aaron smiled she put on her best fake smile back. The man was tall and blonde but didn't look very happy carrying all the posh looking bags. 

“Afternoon” the man said as he lumped the bangs down on the ground in from of him. 

“Are we a bit early?” The woman spoke 

“Yeah a little bit. I should be done soon, give me 30 minutes max”

“I told you we'd be early, your such an idiot”  
The woman said firmly at the man and Aaron couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. 

The man just looked defeated and look over to Aaron “is it alright if we put our stuff in the door and come back later?”

“Yeah that's fine” Aaron smiled and made his way back to the small chalet to start changing the bed. 

As the couple moved there stuff in Aaron looked round the corner from the bedroom and rolled his eyes at how much stuff they had. They were only booked in to stay for one week. 

Aaron was making the bed when the man found him in the bedroom “hey” Aaron looked up from folding the ends of the fitted sheets over the bed “if we get back late where will the key be?” The man asked. 

“I live in the little cottage just over there” Aaron pointed across the yard “just knock, anytime and I'll have them for you”

“What if we get back really late!”

“It's no problem”

The man just smiled. “Okay, cheers”

He went to walk out but then turned back around “I'm Robert by the way”

Aaron looked up at the tall blonde man and half smiled “I'm Aaron” 

Robert smiled and nodded his head “nice to meet you”

“COME ON HURRY UP, FOR FUCKS SAKE” the woman shouted. 

Robert went red from embarrassment “I'm sorry about her”

“Now coming” he shouted back. 

“Sorry” he said again looking shy 

“It's alright” Aaron smiled feeling sorry for Robert. 

“So, not your honeymoon then?”

Robert smiled “definitely not” he sighed “right I'll see you later then”

“Yeah, later” 

Robert made his way out the door and off to his girlfriend. 

Aaron wasn't one for making conversation but for the first time in a long time he enjoyed taking to a complete stranger. 

….

It was 11:30pm and Robert made his way to the small cottage to collect the key. As he walked past the window he could see Aaron sitting on a small sofa watching the tele, the little open fire in the corner and a cat on his lap it looked very cosy. Robert was wishing he was in there while freezing his butt off outside. He knocked on the door. 

“Hiya” Aaron greeting him “hang on” he moved away from the door slightly and grabbed the key “here” he passed it to Robert. 

“Thanks” 

Aaron could see Robert shivering “you look cold”

Robert smiled and rubbed his hands together “yeah, just a bit” he laughed and looked at Aaron with a smile “looks nice and warm in there” Robert nodded toward inside the cottage. 

“Yeah you can't beat an open fire on a winters night”

“Never had one” 

“You're missing out mate” Aaron smiled as he started to feel the chill

“Sorry, I'm making you let all the cold in, thanks for this.”

“No problem. If you have any problems there's a number on the keyring “Aaron pointed to the keys in Roberts hand “just call that and you'll get me”

Robert looked down at the keys then back at Aaron “thanks, will do”

Robert headed back to the chalet while Aaron stepped back inside and closed the door. 

As Aaron sat back down on the sofa he could see Robert and Chrissie from his window. He couldn't really make out what he though of them but he knew one thing, he didn't like Chrissie. 

.....

Robert and Chrissie had planned to go or for the day to the beach, not Roberts favourite thing to do but Chrissie wanted to. They were close to the seaside, would be a shame not to he thought. 

“Come on, you ready?” Robert asked Chrissie as he opened be front door. 

“Yeah I'm ready, stop nagging me!”

“I'm not, I just asked you”

“Whatever lets go”

They locked the door and headed for the car. As Chrissie put her seat belt on Robert remembered he didn't have his coat “wait I'll only be two ticks, forgot my coat” Chrissie sighed as Robert got out and made his way back to the chalet.

Aaron was just walking out of the cottage when Robert ran into him

“Oh god, I'm sorry”

Aaron didn't fall over but he was close to it “it's fine” he said with a smile 

“I wasn't looking where I was going”

“Really it's fine, no harm done. You off for a day out?”

“Yeah the beach”

“On a day like this, must be mad!”

They both looked up at the dark sky

“I like this weather” Robert said with his head tilted upwards

“Me too” Aaron looked over to Robert and smiled 

Robert did the same. “Right gotta get my coat, she'll go crazy if I'm any longer.”

“Yeah you don't wanna keep her waiting” 

“Catch you later” 

“Yeah, see ya”

Robert turned round and walked off with a nod. 

….

They had an awful time at the beach, all Chrissie did was moan that it was too windy, not enough sun and when it started to rain she freaked out because she'd forgotten her umbrella. In the end Robert couldn't put up with it anymore and insisted they came back. 

As they arrived back Chrissie demanded Robert go and get her umbrella from the chalet and bring it to the car. 

“It's a five second walk Chrissie”

“Robert I'm warning you, go get it”

Robert huffed out a breath and got out of the car. He wanted to just get indoors and stay there but he knew if he didn't take her the bloody umbrella he'd be sleeping in the sofa tonight. 

…

 

Later on that evening Aaron was doing his laundry when there was a knock at the door.

“Hey, sorry to bother you but umm our showers not working”

“Oh right, yeah you have to hit it”

Robert laughed “okay, where?”

“Where what?”

“Where do I hit it”

Aaron laughed “hang on I'll just get my shoes and I'll show you.”

Once Aaron had his shoes he and Robert walked over. Chrissie was in the living room watching a film as Aaron walked by. They got in to the bathroom and Aaron into the shower. 

“Like this” Aaron turned the switch, stepping out of line of the stream of water “and hit it here” Aaron pointed to the base of the shower and with a firm hit with the palm of this hand and water was streaming out. 

“I'm sorry about this, I am getting it fixed next week. Meant to tell you”

“It's alright, makes things interesting”

Aaron got out of the shower and they moved into the kitchen. 

“You didn't spend the whole day at the beach then?”

“No” Robert looked round to see if Chrissie was listening “she moaned so bloody much that it wasn't worth it”

Aaron smiled “so what's your plans for tonight, going to the pub?”

“Is the one in the village good?”

“Not bad, does nice food”

“I might suggest that, thanks”

“No problem, right I'll leave you to it.”

….

“Come on babe, aaron said it does good food.”

“I'm not in the mood to go out”

“We're on holiday, that's the point”

“NO!..listen to me. I said I don't want to”

“Why do you have to talk to me like that”

“Like what?”

“Like I'm a piece of crap that you can control”

Chrissie got up off the sofa and shoved him against the wall “shut the hell up. Your sleeping on the sofa tonight”

Robert didn't react at all. He waited until she's gone into the bedroom before be let out a breath. 

He didn't even have a blanket or a spare pillow. He thought about asking Aaron but he was to embarrassed to ask. 

It was 9pm and Robert had an idea. He made his way out and over to Aaron's cottage. 

“Hey” Aaron answered the door 

“Alright, just wondering if you had any plans tonight?”

“Erm why?”

Robert realised how weird it much have sounded “sorry no, I just mean do you fancy showing me the pub.”

“Oh rite, do you want directions”

“No, sorry I'm probably over friendly it's just well…the girlfriends kinda In a mood with me and I'm not in the mood for a night in so I just wondered if you fancy a drink.”

Aaron was a little shocked but pleased for he company “umm yeah sure, let me just turn the tele off and get me wallet”

It wasn't far to the pub, about a 5 minute walk. 

“This is such a nice village” Robert said as he looked around 

“Yeah, not to bad I guess”

“It's kinda beautiful” Robert said softly

Aaron had always thought the same “yeah I love it here, always have, its my home.”

“Have you lived here all your life?”

“I grew up here but moved back about 2 years ago”

“Where'd you live before that”

“London”

“That's cool”

“Right here we are, the pub” Aaron pointed and directed Robert in. 

They stood at the bar for a minute waiting to get served when a man entered the pub and Aaron glanced round to see him “oh no, oh god” he said under his breath 

“What?” Robert said as a whisper 

“Erm”

Robert could see Aaron was uncomfortable and trying to hide his face from someone 

“You wanna go” Robert asked 

“What?” Aaron said keeping one eye on the guy while looking like a scared kid. 

“Come on, let's go” Robert grabbed his arm as they left through the door they'd just come in. 

As they walked back up the street Robert had to ask “so what was that about?”

“Thanks for that we didn't have to leave, I feel bad now”

“It doesn't matter. So the guy?”

Aaron hesitated for a minute 

“He's my ex”

Robert was a little shocked. “Oh…so your gay?”

“Yeah, that a problem?”

Aaron started to get defensive 

“No..no of course not. Some of my best mates are gay, no definitely don't have a problem with it”

Aaron gave a half smile “good”

“So umm…didn't end well then between you and him”

Aaron looked back at the pub “he was..and still is a complete dick head”

“Oh right” Robert laughed

“Yeah, I hate him”

…..

They were back at the cottage when Aaron had an idea. “You can come in for a drink of you like as the pub was a disaster”

Robert looked back at the chalet Chrissie wes asleep in”

“Oh yeah, sorry you probably need to get back”

“No I don't, she probably hasn't noticed I’m gone. I'd love a drink”

Aaron opened the door and looked at Robert for him to follow.


	2. Chapter two

Once inside they took their shoes off and headed for the kitchen. 

Aaron opened the fridge “beer or wine?”

“Beer please.” Aaron passed him a bottle “thanks”

Aaron opened the draw to get the bottle opener, opening his and passed it to Robert. 

“This is a nice place you have here”

“Yeah, I like it. I've done it up a little since I've been here but it's coming together nicely”

“I'd love a place like this one day” Robert looked at Aaron then looked around the kitchen. It wasn't really that modern but it had cosy feel to it. 

“What do you do?” Aaron asked 

“Work in a bar. Well kinda the managers right hand man but he treats me like a slave most of the time.”

“Is it a fancy bar”

“No not really, just the average bar. Nothing special.”

“How long have you worked there?”

“about 10 years” Robert sighed. 

“Oh wow, well it can't be that bad”

“It pays the bills I guess, Chrissie doesn't like me working there she thinks working in a bar is for losers that can't get a proper job”

“Wow she sounds stuck up” Aaron was a little nervous he'd stepped out of line not knowing if Robert would take to well to him speaking of his girlfriend like that. 

“She is stuck up, she's a right cow most of the time” 

Aaron smiled. “It's not a match made in heaven with you two then?”

“I dunno, she's…hard work”

.....

Half an hour later and they'd made it to the sofa getting stuck into a third beer. 

“Do you wanna watch a film or something?” Aaron said scrolling through the TV “there's nothing on”

“Yeah sounds good”

“What you fancy watching?”

Aaron got off the sofa and walked over to the DVD shelf in his cabinet next to the television. 

“Do you like scary films” Robert asked 

“Yeah, there my favourite actually!”

“Hah me too. Although I wouldn't have thought watching a scary film out here in the country side all alone at night would be the best thing to do!”

“Nah, doesn't bother me”

And it didn't. Aaron loved the scary films they didn't scare him. 

“How about this one?” Aaron lifted up and DVD and waved it around. 

“Oh yah I wanted to see that” Robert said excitedly 

“Right then”

Aaron put the DVD in and pressed play “you won't get scared if I turn the lights off will yur?”

Robert grinned “no”

“You sure” Aaron smiled 

“Just do it and come sit down” they both laughed and Aaron did just that. 

In the smallish living room there was a two seater sofa and two chairs. Robert and Aaron both sat on the two seater. As the film went on, making them both jump they slowly got closer and closer until their legs were pressed up against each other. They hadn't noticed. 

It was half way through the film why Aaron looked down and noticed. It was like he just hadn't felt it, being so hooked on the film. But as soon as he had noticed it was all Aaron could think about, the warmth from Roberts leg seeping into his. He looked over at Robert and suddenly he felt butterflies in his stomach and it confused him. He snapped out of it when Robert looked at him with a sideways smile “what you looking at?”

“You” Aaron couldn't believe he'd just said that. 

“For any particular reason?”

“Seeing if your scared”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah! And you looked scared to me”

Robert smiled “no I don't, shut up”

Aaron turned and looked back at the movie trying to make Robert do the same thing so he didn't ask anymore questions. 

But all Aaron could think about was the connection between their legs. Aaron found him self trying to move closer to him, just a little every few minutes. He knew Robert wasn't gay because he was on holiday with his girlfriend but that didn't stop him from trying to get closer. 

Suddenly Robert moved his leg away and looked over to Aaron “you mind if I use your loo?”

Aaron snapped out of his daze “yeah sure it's just up the stairs, first on the right”

“Thanks” Robert got up and made his way out the room and up the stairs. 

Aaron sat in the dark room on his own feeling foolish. He knew Robert was extremely attractive but he hadn't looked at him like that before his leg had touched his and Aaron knew he needed to push the thought from his mind completely. 

As Robert made his way down the staircase he could see pictures of Aaron on the wall with people who he thought must be his family. He smiled at a young photo of Aaron and couldn't help love the cheeky grin he had. Then he looked over to a picture of Aaron on a beach with a bloke, both just in shorts hand in hand. Robert couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Aaron looked, it make Robert feel a bit hot and bothered that he was in the next room while Robert was perving over a photo of him. He quickly made his way back to the living room and sat down. 

“Right what have it missed?”

Both Aaron and Robert felt a little awkward. 

“Not much, the blonde one died”

“Though that might happen” Robert laughed 

Aaron smiled and tried to relax. 

….

Ten minutes later. 

“You want another beer” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah go on then, why not”

Aaron got up and made his way to the kitchen getting two more beers. Once back he passed the bottle to Robert and sat back down. 

“So your not seeing anyone at the moment then?” Robert didn't really know where the question came from. 

Aaron felt a little taken aback by it “Erm, no not at the moment. Not for a while actually. It’s a little difficult meeting someone in a small village. 

“Don't you get lonely?, does your family live near?”

Aaron took a little while to answer “I don't have any family”

Robert felt awkward and awful “oh right,”

“It's alright, I know it's a bit weird but both my parents died around two years ago and I didn't have any brothers or sisters. So yeah, not much family.”

 

Robert didn't know what to say and Aaron could tell “so do you have a big family?” Aaron asked. 

Robert was thankful for Aaron's question “no not massive, a sister and brother. Both my parents are dead also. I don't really see my brother and sister very much”

The feeling in the room turned into a calm one and they both just focused on the film. It was dark in the room with just the glow from the TV shining on their faces. 

They finished the beers and settled down. 

It was getting late and Robert could feel his eyes keep darting over to Aaron 

Aaron noticed “you alright? Your looking at me”

“Sorry” is all Robert said not giving Aaron a answer. 

The film ended and they both felt the effect of the beers. They both weren't very big drinkers so after a few it had taken full effect. 

“Right lets get another beer” Robert said with a bit more confidence 

Aaron knew he wasn't far off being completely drunk but that didn't stop him 

“Good idea” Aaron smiled. 

As Robert stumbled to the kitchen he grabbed some more beers he walked back he passed an open bottle to Aaron “cheers” they both said as they tapped the bottles together. 

Aaron was enjoying Roberts company. It was nice to have someone to spend the evening with he thought. 

“Let's play a game” Robert said while smiling as he sat back on the sofa. 

“What kinda game?” 

“Strip snap” Robert laughed out 

Aaron didn't know what he meant but he heard the word strip and he was a little nervous. 

“What the hell is strip snap”

“You now how to play snap right” 

“Yeah”

“Well in this game if you lose you take an item of clothing off, simple”

Aaron felt his stomach flip with excitement. He didn't know why Robert wanted to play this with him but he wasn't going to question it. 

“Right, let's give it a go then” Aaron said quickly 

They pulled the coffee table closer to them and Aaron got the pack of cards out the cabinet. 

Aaron shared out the cards and they began to play. 

“Snap!” Robert shouted out and Aaron smiled

“Shit!”

“Right, get it off” 

Robert laughed and so did Aaron. It was a little awkward but Aaron took his sock off

“Oh that's not fair” 

“Yes it is, an item of clothing you said!”

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled “I guess that's true.”

Aaron placed his sock on the floor and they carried on with the game. 5 minutes later and both had lost all their socks and jumpers and the next one to lose would have to take there top or jeans off. They both wanted the other one to lose so badly. 

Aaron still thought it was strange that a straight bloke would want to play this game just him and Aaron. He tried not to think about it too much but what if they both ended up naked together in his living room. Then what? 

“SNAP!, SNAP” Robert shouted 

Aaron looked down at the cards in shock “fuck”

“Alright, come on get em off”

Robert was tipsy and enjoying himself way too much. He didn't really question that Aaron might think it was weird he was excited about getting him out of his clothes. The moment Robert knew Aaron was gay he couldn't get the man off his mind. Ever since Robert was a little boy he knew he liked boys just as much as girls. He never told anyone about it after hearing his farther talk about gay people and how awful they were, how they should all be ashamed and locked up. Robert always knew that his dad was wrong but he didn't want to disappoint him so he never told anyone. Once he was older and moved away he started seeing men now and again, just one night stands. But he'd never met anyone like Aaron. 

Aaron looked up at Robert with a blank expression “right, yeah”

Aaron looked down at his body then back at Robert, Robert could see the how uncomfortable he looked. 

“You don't have to take anymore off, we can finish the game here if you want”

Robert gave Aaron a small smile. 

“No it's alright.”

Aaron didn't want to ruin the game so he went for his top, slowly taking it off. 

Robert tried to make a point of not looking but it didn't work, he was practically staring right at him. 

“Right, let's keep playing”

Robert whipped his eyes up from Aaron's toned stomach “yeah”

They played another hand when Robert shouted snap once more. 

Aaron's heart sank. He wasn't very comfortable getting undressed in from of people. He'd never been happy with the way he looked, he had no self confidence. 

“Okay then” Aaron said with a fake smile. He stood up and started to undo his belt. 

Robert could feel how tense Aaron was. He placed his hand on Aaron's arm “stop”

“What?” Aaron asked looking down at Robert 

“I can tell your uncomfortable, let's stop playing.”

“It's fine”

“Aaron I don't want it to be fine. I want you to have fun not be forced into taking your clothes off.”

Aaron just looked at Robert and sat down “sorry” he said quietly

“What you sorry for?”

“Ruined the fun didn't I”

“It's not fun if your not having fun”

Aaron grabbed his T-shirt and put it back on. “Robert can I ask you a question”

“Yeah, fire away”

He smiled at Aaron. 

“Why did you want to play this game?”

“Erm, something to do”

“But strip snap, I mean it's a bit weird isn't it for a straight guy to want to sit in of an evening with a gay guy he hardly knows and play a game where you take your clothes off!”

Robert just sighed and as the alcohol was in his system he just decided, for the first time in his life to tell someone the truth. 

“I'm bisexual”

Aaron just looked on with wide eyes and kinda made a face that looked like he was working it all out in his head. 

“That's why” Robert said shyly 

“okay, well why didn't you say before”

“You’re the first person I've ever told.”

“What?”

Robert played with his hands “my family wouldn't like it so I just haven't ever told them and well… I've never really trusted my mates to keep it a secret”

“Oh” Aaron was stuck for what to say. 

“Sorry if you think I'm out of order for not telling you sooner”

“No of course not. You don't have to explain”

Robert moved closer to Aaron “your different from any other gay bloke I've ever met”

“In what way”

“Your nice, your soul. I like it”

“You like my soul”

Robert smiled “sorry, I'm not a weirdo I promise”

“Never said anything about you being weird. I guess I've never met someone like you before.”

“Yeah, how's that?”

“Your nice too, I feel like I trust you so much even though I hardly know you”

Aaron moved a little closer so there legs were now touching. 

“Have you been with May blokes then?” Aaron asked looking into Roberts eyes. 

“A few, not many and they were only one night stands. Iv never had a boyfriend”

They both got close at the same time, both Knowing what each other wanted to do. 

“Robert” Aaron said as almost a whisper as his face closed in on Roberts “what about Chrissie?”

“I don't care”

Aaron pulled back a bit “that's awful, don't you care about hurting her!”

“Aaron's she's horrible to me, you don't understand. She…she hits me something and I can't do anything about it.”

“What, Robert that so bad. Why are you still with her?”

“I don't know, I guess I'm a little scared to leave her. I know you probably think I'm an idiot for being scared of breaking up with someone.”

“No of course not.”

“Aaron” Robert said as his face got closer to Aaron's “all I want to do is kiss you”

Aaron's cheeks went red “go on then” Aaron said shyly 

Robert smiled as he slowly pressed his lips to Aaron's. The kiss got heated very quickly and Aaron move down onto the sofa, Robert moved himself to get on top of him. As it got more and more intense Robert pulled away “maybe we could go upstairs” he was nervous to ask as he didn't know how far Aaron wanted to go. 

“Sounds good” is all Aaron said as he and Robert got off the sofa and practically ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter three

It was 4am and both Aaron and Robert laid in Aaron's bed cuddled up fast asleep, when Roberts phone made a sound. They both slowly woke up, Robert looked over Aaron shoulder to his phone on the bedside table. He leaned over and grabbed it “shit!” He said quietly as he read the text message

From Chrissie: where are you? xx

Aaron was still pressed against Robert body and not sure what to do. He felt a little awkward with both of them being totally naked in his bed together thinking that Robert probably regretted all that happened last night. 

Robert put his phone back and rested his hand around Aaron's waist once more and Aaron's heart started to beat faster. 

“Was that Chrissie?” Aaron asked not knowing if he should have done. 

Robert groaned and pulled Aaron tighter to his chest “I can't be bothered to deal with her, she's wondering where I am. Must have noticed I was gone!”

Aaron could feel Robert tense up 

“You not going to text back then?”

“And say what?, I spent the night with the bloke across the yard!”

“Well no, but if you don't reply isn't she going to get worried”

“Worried! About me, I don't think so. She doesn't do that about me!”

Aaron didn't know what to say so he just rested his hand over Robert hand that was draped over him. 

“Rob?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you regret last night because if your worried about me telling Chrissie I won't. I get that you probably want to forget it all happened.”

Robert pressed his head against Aaron's shoulder “what makes you think that?”

“Well….you have a girlfriend and you've just cheated on her so….I thought you'd regret it”

“I do”

Aaron's heart sank 

Robert kissed Aaron's shoulder “I do feel guilty for cheating on her but Aaron's she treats me like shit. When I think about how she is around me, no I don't feel guilty. She doesn't care about me”

Aaron gave a half smile “so you enjoyed last night then?”

Robert smiled and kissed Aaron's back “honestly..it was amazing”

“You don't have to say that!”

“No Aaron I'm telling the truth. Iv only been with a few blokes but being with you last night was the best sex I've ever had and It's not just that, it was the most romantic sex I've ever had. Robert smiled. 

Aaron blushed, thankful he wasn't facing Robert “are you being serious?”

Robert moved his arms and pulled Aaron onto his back, climbed on top of him, straddling him and smiled “I've never been a bottom before last night!”

“What!? Really?”

“Yeah, it was amazing”

“Well you hid that well”

“I was going to mention it but you took your time anyway so I didn't feel like I had to”

“I just thought you hadn't done it in a while” 

Robert leaned down and kissed Aaron's lips “thank you”

“For what?”

“Being so nice and taking it slow”

“Of course” Aaron said with an honest look. 

Robert ran his hand down Aaron's chest and stomach “you drive me crazy”

Aaron went red and Robert could see this time

“Are you blushing?

Aaron covered his face with his hands “no”

Robert felt butterflies in his stomach as he leaned forward, kissing his way down Aaron's body slowly until he was between is legs.

Aaron felt a rush of pleasure and ran his hands through Roberts blonde hair. 

…

Robert was in the shower as Aaron put the tea in the pot.   
Aaron still wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't really understand what Robert wanted or what was happening with Chrissie. Aaron didn't want to get his hopes up too much incase Robert just decided he wanted to forget it all, pretend it didn't happen. Aaron had never done this before, met someone one day and slept with them the next. It was exciting but also scary because he knew he likes Robert and that's where he could get hurt. 

He placed the two teas on the small table in the kitchen as Robert came down the stairs 

“Here, cuppa”

Robert sat down on the seat opposite him “thanks”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Robert spoke out “so….what happens now?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing. It's in your hands really, you’re the one with the girlfriend!”

“Yeah don't remind me”

Aaron let out a small laugh 

“No I'm serious Robert, what are you going to do. I mean this…with me is it just a one night thing?”

Robert was shocked by how blunt Aaron was, but he liked it. 

“I don't know” Robert really didn't know what he wanted, he knew he had the best night he'd had in many years last night but he still hadn't thought about what it all meant. 

“Look Robert I get it alright, you have a girlfriend and she's sitting overt there in that chalet about 100ft alway and that's what's important. Not me”

Robert just looked at Aaron and smiled “you really don't get it do you. Last night Aaron was amazing”

“Yeah you said” Aaron's voice had a little anger to it 

“Last night I felt more feelings towards you then I ever have for Chrissie”

“What does what me?”

“I like you” Robert simply said “I really like you”

Aaron looked down and played with the top of his mug of tea “you don't even know me” he said quietly 

“I feel like I know you quite well for just two days of knowing someone and I'd like to learn more”

Aaron could feel butterflies in his chest 

Robert sighed “unless I'm reading it completely wrong you just wanted a one night thing, nothing more”

Aaron's head shot up “no…no I like you” he said, sounding like a little boy. 

Robert smiled as he reached across and took Aaron's hand “this is crazy but it feels so right”

Aaron's smiled and moved across to kiss Robert softly on he lips “crazy is good, I like crazy.”

They had breakfast together and all the while Robert was getting text after text message from Chrissie. Aaron didn't want to mention it but after the 20th text he had to. 

“Rob why don't you just reply”

“And say what?”

“I don't know, that you stayed at a B&B or something”

“Yeah maybe, I'll have to wait for her to leave until I can leave here though”

Aaron got up and took Roberts plate. “You can leave out the back and walk down the little lane that leads to the village the back way, make it look like you've come from there.”

Robert sat thinking “but…”

“What?”

“What am I going to do, to say. Aaron I don't want to deal with her, I don't want to be with her”

“Well tell her that”

Robert got up and stood next to Aaron looking out the kitchen window onto Aaron's big back garden “you don't know what she's like, I can't just break up with her she'll go mental on me”

“I'll Come with you”

“No..no way”

“Why?”

“I'm not having her hurt you” Robert put his arms around Aaron waist as they faced each other. 

“She won't, I won't let her” Aaron said firmly 

Aaron placed his hands on Roberts arms. 

“Aaron she will, trust me. She hurt me before really badly. When she get angry Aaron's she doesn't hold back”

“Me and you can handle her”

Robert stepped away “you don't get it!” Robert said with a bit more force

Aaron could see Robert was getting upset “okay, alright sat down” Aaron guided Robert to the seat at the table. “I'm sorry” Aaron said quietly “I don't know her, I don't know what she's like”

“I don't want you there when she's angry. I'll sort it”

Aaron took Roberts hand “I don't want you to get hurt either”

Robert smiled “no?”

“No, I kinda like you” Aaron's grinned and sat on the chair next to him 

….

They both walked down the little lane at the back of the village to go get some food from the local chip shop. There is a small woods between them and the village they have to venture through. 

“This place is amazing” Robert said as she marvelled at the high trees and small path. 

“Aaron looked over to see the happy look on Roberts face “yeah, not bad”

“I'd love to live here, it's perfect”

“Yeah for a while but you coming from a big city to this, you'd probably hate it after a bit”

“No I'd love it, if there was something here for me I'd move tomorrow”

Aaron didn't look over he just kept walking trying not to get to excited by what he'd just heard. 

“So do you get lonely then?”

“Yeah, sometimes I guess”

Robert reached down and took Aaron's hand in his. The sensation took the breath out of Aaron's lungs. He looked down and smiled and Robert noticed. 

“Is this alright...me holding your hand” Robert asked. 

“Yeah” Aaron smiled looking at their hands. 

…

They made it back to the house with some fish and chips sitting on Aaron's sofa. 

“I'm thinking I'll go talk to her this evening. Iv text her telling he I need some space that I'll be back later.”

“When did you text that?”

“While you ordered the food”

“Well I'm glad. You had to tell her something she might of called the police”

“I doubt it. She doesn't car that much”

“So what's the plan, what you going to say to her?”

Robert had been try's to figure that out all day. “I'm not sure. All I know is that I don't want to be with her and I need to tell her”

“Let me go with you”

“No Aaron I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you”

“Alright” Aaron was worried. 

….

Later that evening he knew it was time to go see Chrissie.

“Right, I'll see you later. 

“You coming back here?”

“Well yeah if I'm allowed?”

“Yeah of course you are.”

Robert gave Aaron a kiss and then another opening the back door. “Right I'll walk round. I'll see you later.”

“Ring me if you need me”

“I will” Robert smiled. 

As he walked out the door his heart was thumping so loud. He was scared.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING   
> This chapter contains physical abuse in a violent and sexual way. Robert not wanting to participate in sexual activity but being forced to.

Robert walked all the way round the back to the small village and made his way to the holiday chalet. As he walked by the cottage that he'd left about 10 minutes ago he felt a sense of warmth. He got to the door of his chalet and almost felt the need to knock. He slowly walked in. 

“Hello” he said quietly 

Chrissie practically came running through from the living room waving her arms around like a mad woman. 

“Oh here you are!” She said at the top of her voice “what the fuck is wrong with you Robert how could you just up and leave me all night, what the fuck!”

Robert didn't even know what to say. He was thinking about just running out the door. 

“Thought you might of wanted some space from me” Robert said looking towards the floor

“Yeah Robert I'm always fucking mad at you because you always do and say the most stupid things. You’re an idiot”

Robert tried to stand up for him self “don't talk to me like that”

“You what!.. You fucking what!” I'll speak to you how I like, you can't control me Robert. You think you’re a big strong man hah? Think you can boss me about make me do what you want”

Robert looked shocked. “No Chrissie what are you on about. I'm not trying to control you! It's more like the other way round”

“WHAT!” Chrissie shouted as she walked towards Robert and pushed him with Both hands into the wall “don't you say things like that to me. You don't know me”

“Yes I do, you’re a bully”

Robert winced as Chrissie wrapped her hand around his neck and started to restrict his breathing. 

Robert knew if he wanted he could pull Chrissie off him but there was something holding him back from doing that, and it was fear. He was scared of her. He know what she was capable of and not just in a violent way. If he left any bruises on her what so ever she would have everyone think it was him, that he was the nasty, violent one who beats her up not the other way round. 

“Please Chrissie just get off me”

“Make me”

Robert looked into her eyes “no”

She let go of his neck and stepped back. “Fine get in the bedroom”

“Why?”

“Because we're going to have sex!”

Robert felt nervous “what!?”

“I'm going to show you how much I missed you last night”

Robert felt sick. He knew the kind of sex Chrissie wanted to have, the violent kind. She always did after having an argument. Robert hated it because she was always so rough towards him, doing things he didn't really want but put up with just to keep the peace. He would always dread when she got the ‘box of treats’ out that lived under the bed. It was full of all sorts of things that's Robert didn't even know existed before he was with Chrissie. Some of them looked like they should be kept in a toolbox not a box of Sex toys. 

“I'm not in the mood”

“You’re a man, your always in the mood.”

“No we're not and I'm not right now so no, I'm not having sex with you”

Chrissie turned round looking on the kitchen worktop. “This might persuade you” she pulled out a big kitchen knife and charged towards Robert. 

He had no time to react and before he knew of she had him up against the wall with the knife to his throat. “You will do everything I want you to, got it?”

Robert struggled under Chrissies hold “please…please”

“Shut up and get in there” she pulled the knife away and shoved him in the bedroom. 

“Right strip!” She shouted. 

The word strip reminded Robert of the night before and how him and Aaron had had the most romantic, funny night he'd had in so long. How nice it would be to be able to be that happy all the time. 

“NOW!” Chrissie shouted. 

Robert started taking his shirt off “let me take a shower before” Robert was trying to put it off for as long as he could. He needed Aaron, he needed help.”

“Let me take a shower and I'll be nice and clean for you”

“Maybe I'll join you in that shower”

Robert started to panic “well I was thinking you could dress up in that uniform you like, the one you wear when you use the whips!” Robert was trying to play the game and she brought it. 

“Oh baby, your getting me excited. Right, you go shower and I'll make myself look good for you. Don't be long, I can't wait much longer.”

“I'll be quick I promise”

He walked into the bathrooms and pulled out his phone. 

He called Aaron but there was no answer so he text him

To Aaron: I need your help. 

Robert sent the message as he looked at the showing knowing if Chrissie didn't hear it soon she'd be mad. 

Robert put the shower on and leant against the sink. He looked into the mirror and sighed, he body trembling he knew that if Aaron didn't get his message he'd have to put up with what Chrissie had planned for him. 

It had been almost 10 minutes and Aaron hadn't replied, he sent another one 

To Aaron: Aaron please when you get this come help me. 

He tried ringing him again and again. Nothing. 

“ROBERT!” He heard her shout and he knew his time was up. 

“FUCKING HURRY UP!” She shouted from the other side of the door this time. It made him Jump and he turned off the shower. “I'll be right out” he answered back quickly. 

His hands were sweating, his heart was pounding. 

He walked out the door slowly and he could see Chrissie had gone back into the bedroom. He made a run for the door but it was locked, then he ran over to the double doors at the back of the chalet and she'd locked them also. 

“There you are” she said in a quiet voice. “Let's play” she said as she she walked over in a leather outfit hardly covering her. “I'm in the mood to be in control” she whispered as she dragged him into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

“Strip” 

Robert did what he always had to do in this situation and that was zone out. Block out the world and try to let his mind be in a different place. He hated all the toys and stuff Chrissie had. Robert was a man that enjoyed a healthy fun sex life but he never wanted to be violent with his lovers. Chrissie loved it when he held her down, put his hands round her neck, slapped her and the only time Robert did that was when he didn't have another choice. The night he had with Aaron was what he wanted…not this. 

Robert looked over to the box and winced, taking his shirt off and undid his belt. 

“To slow” she said firmly and pulled his hands away from his belt. She pulled his jeans down and pushed him on the bed so she could pull them all the way off. 

…

 

Aaron had been sorting out all the washing and ironing for the change over day for the chalets. He used a small shed off the side of the house as a wash room. He felt his pocket suddenly thinking of Robert. “Shit!” He didn't have his phone on him. He ran back into the house and grabbed it. 

“Fuck!” He looks at the texts and quickly got the spare set of keys and headed over to find Robert. 

He got to the outside of the chalet and could hear Robert shouting out in pain. He opened the door and ran in. 

The sight that was I front of him totally shocked Aaron and he didn't even know how to react. She had Robert on his front tied to the bed with his hands, Chrissie with a long leather whip repeatedly striking him. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Chrissie shouted “GET OUT!”

“Aaron help” Robert said with tears in his eyes looking round from the bed. 

“Get away from him” Aaron walked round towards Chrissie trying to take the whip off her. She ran out of the bedroom as Aaron untied Robert, holding him. “I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner” Aaron held Roberts face. 

“Aaron what's she doing, she had a knife. Where is she?”

Before Aaron could get to the kitchen Chrissie returned to the bedroom with a knife. “Hello boys”

“What is wrong with you?” Aaron asked in a calm voice.   
Just because he doesn't want to be be with you anymore!”

“No Aaron” Robert tried to stop him from saying anything

“What do you mean, of course he wants to be with me”

Aaron turned to Robert as he shakes his head trying to tell Aaron he hadn't told her anything and Aaron understand. 

“Well you treating him like this, how could he want to be with you”. 

“Aaron don't”

Chrissie moved over to them with the knife in her hand. 

Aaron quickly got up and ran over the bed and jumped off the end surprising Chrissie as he grabbed the tall lamp from the corner of the room, sweeping it across the air and hitting her over the back of the head. She hit he floor with a thud and didn't get back up.


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> Some mention of physical/sexual abuse. 
> 
> Also comments are welcome. I don't know if people like this or not or what you think. Thanks. :)

Robert let a deep breath out and moved from the bed, walking over to Aaron slowly taking the lamp out of Aaron's hands. Aaron was wide eyed and shocked, he didn't even think about what he was doing until it was done. Robert put the lamp back in the corner and rested his hands on Aaron's 

“You alright?” Robert asked, seeing Aaron a little dazed. 

“Err..yeah. Fine”

He looked at Robert placing his hands to his face “are you?”

“Yeah I am now!”

Aaron looked down at Chrissie “do you think she's alright?”

Robert reached down and checked for a Pulse “she's alive”

“Thank god” Aaron let out a sigh of relief “what are we going to do with her when she wakes up”

“I don't know. But what I do know is I want to get as far away from her as possible”

Aaron looked down at the marks on Robert's body. He just had his black boxers on but his flesh was all red and swollen from the whip she had used on him. “What was she doing?”

“It's what she likes.”

“So she wasn't mad at you then?”

“Yeah she was, she wanted to take control”

“You mean she wanted to control you and hurt you by strapping you up and using a whip on you!” Aaron felt sick at what Robert must have been feeling. 

“She likes to be rough with me and she wants me to be rough with her but I hate it. She had the knife to my neck and said I had to do what she wanted me to”

Robert broke down as Aaron held him. “I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner”

“It's alright” Robert said into Aaron's chest 

“You helped me, that's all the counts”

Robert pulled away and looked down at Chrissie “I need to get out of here”

“Yeah let's go to the cottage”

“What about when she wakes up?”

“I don't know, just leave her. Get all your stuff take it to mine and when she wakes up she'll think your gone.”

“Yeah but Aaron she will be after you, she'll come to the cottage and find you”

“Right well we'll leave then, go stay somewhere for the night”

“Where?”

“I don't know the nearest city is about 45 minutes away, we'll go and get a hotel”

“She might call the police saying you hit her” 

“Fine, let her, I'll tell them how she was treating you”

Robert sigh. “Okay let's get my stuff and go”

 

…

 

Once Robert had all his stuff and they'd left the chalet they made there way to the cottage so Aaron could get some of his things. As they walked in the door Aaron ran up stairs telling Robert he'd only be a minute. Robert took that time to breathe, to try and calm himself. Aaron returned and they got into Aaron’s car. 

They'd been on the road 20 minutes when Robert burst into tears. The two of them hadn't spoken the whole way, mainly because they were both still in shock. 

Aaron pulled into a smaller road and stopped the car. He got out and quickly walked over to Roberts side, opening the door.

“It's okay, your alright” Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert. 

Robert was only now beginning to realise what had happened to him that night. Chrissie had always been someone that went just a little bit too far with everything. Tonight he had seen a whole different spectrum to what she's capable of. Robert had been worried by her before but he never felt like he was in danger of being seriously hurt or even killed, she'd hit and slapped him many times but never held a knife to his throat. He couldn't believe that she was forcing him to have sex with her, he couldn't even imagine what it would've been like if Aaron hadn't shown up. 

“Thank you” Robert said in a muffled voice 

Aaron pulled back “you don't have to thank me”

“You saved me, saved us both”

Aaron held Roberts hand and kissed his cheek “lets get back on the road hah?”

“Yeah” Robert gave a half smile as he sat back in the seat properly. 

Aaron got back into the car and made his way back on track to a hotel. 

Once in the room they both sat on the side of the bed. 

Aaron rested his knee against Roberts “I'm sorry for what she was doing to you, does she normally do that?”

“What part?”

“Tie you up…whip you. I mean I know some people like all that so I'm not judging you”

“Did I look like I was enjoying it!” Robert felt his voice get louder 

“No…no of course not I didn't mean you wanted to…Robert you were crying of course you didn't want to. I just mean is it something you two normally do.”

“I know, sorry” Robert let out a breath “I hate it but she loves all that. It's like when she decides that's what we're going to doing then that's it! I don't have a say”

“That's awful”

“She's hit me and threatened to tell people lies about me if I don't but she's never held a knife to my neck before.”

“She did that!?”

“Yeah, she made me Aaron”

Aaron had never had any experience with abuse but he knew he needed to get Robert far away from that bitch and help him. 

“Well your not on your own to deal with this. I'm here with you, I'm here.”

Robert lent over and kissed Aaron's lips “thank you, for everything”

Aaron just smiled. 

 

…

They'd ordered room service and watched some tele. 

“I'll erm….sleep on the floor” Aaron said softly looking At Robert 

“Why?” 

“Well I didn't know if you…you know after today if you'd want…me sleeping with you in that double bed.”

Robert looked confused “why wouldn't I?”

“I don't know..I just”

Robert walked over to Aaron “I've been wanting to share a bed and be close to you the minute I left your bed the last time”

Aaron smiled as he felt Roberts hands on his waist. “I want to be close to you, I need to be” Robert said as almost a whisper. 

Aaron moved in closer and pressed his face into Roberts neck, wrapping his arms around him.

They moved over to the bed getting undressed until they both had just their underwear on and got under the covers. 

“You can move closer you know” Robert said pointing to the space next to him 

Aaron smiled and moved over. As they lay there Robert held Aaron's hand, Leaning over to kiss him. 

“I feel so lucky to have met you” Robert says while kissing Aaron's lips. 

“I don’t normally think of myself as a lucky person but meeting you just feels right.” Aaron ran his hands through the blonde mans hair. “And I'm not letting her get anywhere near you again”

“Thank you for everything you've done for me. You hardly know me and your doing all this…driving me out here, booking a hotel. You didn't have to do all that.”

“You don't deserve to be treated like that, no one does”

Robert could feel tears forming in his eyes “it's weird but I feel so attached to you, so comfortable and I don't think I've ever felt like that around anyone before.”

“Robert you’re the first person I've felt comfortable with in such a long time.”

Both men looked at each other, smiling. 

“Let's get some sleep” Aaron said kissing Robert again and again. 

“I don't want this to be over” Robert whispered 

“What to be over?”

“Me and you in this room, in this bed just us, no one else. I don't want to lose you”

“You won't”

“What if it all kicks off with Chrissie”

“Then we'll let the police sort it out. Im your witnesses Robert, I was there, I'll tell them everything. It will all be alright”

Aaron made Robert feel relaxed, something he wasn't used to. “Think I might just be falling a little bit in love with you” Robert said softly. 

The moment Aaron shot his eyes up to look at Robert he was scared he'd said the wrong thing. He just said it, didn't think about it, just spoke the words”

As Aaron just kept his eyes on Robert, Robert tried to back track

“Sorry..I just meant well…you know I just…”

“I love you too”

Roberts heart was in his mouth as he smiled. “Really?”

Aaron felt his heart go crazy “yeah”

Robert moved round and kissed Aaron's lips hard. “You really mean it, you love me”

“I didn't know you could fall in love this quickly but I guess when you just know it feels right, then it's right”

Robert smiled and kissed him again. “So does that make us like together?”

Aaron started to think about Chrissie and how she would react or even think her and Robert were still together. “If that's what you want to be”

“Do you?”

“Yeah, but what about Chrissie?”

“What about her”

Aaron thought about all she had done to him how she treated him for months. “Nothing, she's history”

Robert smiled “yeah she is”

They both got cosy in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	6. Chapter six

Robert woke up first and couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight of the man sleeping next to him. 

Aaron slowly opened his eyes “mmm..what you laughing at?”

“You”

“Why” Aaron moved in slightly closer to Robert 

“Because your were snoring”

Aaron opened his eyes wide “I don't snore”

“You do” Robert smiled leaning down kissing Aaron cheek. 

“Robert?”

“Yeah?”

“What happens now?”

Roberts smile faded as he knew what Aaron meant “we go back, we face her if she's still there that is”

“Do you think she's alright, maybe we should have stayed to see if she woke up”

“What and got stabbed, no chance”

Aaron's sat up a little “what if I've really hurt her”

Robert put his hand to Aaron's chest “she'll be absolutely fine Aaron. We'll go back this morning and see..yeah?”

“Yeah” Aaron felt sick, last night was coming back to him and he couldn't believe it had happened. 

They got dressed and left the hotel. Aaron started the car and headed for home. 

They got back, driving down the drive to the cottage. 

“Her cars there” Aaron said nervously 

Robert placed his hand on Aaron's knee “it'll be fine”

They both got out the car and stepped into the cottage shutting and locking the door behind them. 

“Well at least she hasn't trashed this place” Aaron said looking around.

“I thought I'd be alright with this, Aaron I'm not. I can't do this” Robert sat down on the stairs, trying to breathe. 

Aaron sat next to him holding his hand “we'll do this together” he said with a reassuring smile. 

Robert looked over and kissed Aaron “thank you”

Aaron kissed him back “no problem”

Aaron made them both a cuppa and they tried to relax in the living room.

“I need to go over there don't I?” Robert said quietly 

“We both do” Aaron said passing Robert his tea 

“It's just making it worse just sitting here, not knowing” 

“Okay” Aaron stood up “let's go”

“What if she waiting for us” Robert stood up

Aaron could see he was starting to panic “it's alright, it'll be alright”

Robert tried to control his breathing “yeah….yeah”

“Robert we'll both go and see what she's doing, if she alright.” 

“And then what?”

“You tell her how you feel and what you want”

Robert sat down “I can't do that” 

“Why?”

“I just….I can't” Robert hands started to sweat 

Aaron sat down next to him “I know your worried and I'm not going to pretend to know how you feel about seeing her again but Robert, you need her out of your life. You need to do this for you”

Robert took Aaron’s hand. “Why are you so kind to me?”

Aaron looked confused “can't you figure that out from what we said last night”

Robert smiled remembering “you love me” it was a big thing for Robert to say that, he never thought anyone would love him and be with him for who he was. 

“Yes Robert” Aaron kissed his lips “I love you”

Before the kiss go too heated Robert pulled away “okay, let's go”

Aaron smiled. 

…

 

They made their way to the small chalet that Robert and Chrissie had booked. Robert went to knock on the door 

“No! Don't knock” Aaron said quietly 

“Why?”

“Well that'll give her time to react”

Robert nodded and agreed as Aaron opened the door and stepped inside. They both looked around eventually finding Chrissie sitting out in the small back garden with a glass of wine. 

“Chrissie”Robert said as he walked out into the garden 

“Oh you've returned then” Aaron followed him “oh and you've also brought my attacker with you!”

“He didn't attack you Chrissie it was self defence against a crazy woman with a knife” 

Aaron smiled at Robert being proud of him for standing up for himself 

“Don't be so dramatic you idiot” at that Robert went back into his shell. That one word made Robert turn into someone that let Chrissie walk all over him. 

“Why do you talk to him like that?” Aaron sad firmly 

“Talk to him like what?”

“Like he's worthless”

“Well if the shoe fits!”

Aaron looked at Robert willing him to say something. 

Aaron stepped forward closer to her “why are you with him if you think nothing of him?”

“Well it's easy, he's easy”

“You mean he's easy to control!”

Chrissie smiled “well, it's like having a dog” she laughed and Aaron's blood boiled 

“Well I happen to think he's amazing” 

Robert looked over to Aaron in shock 

“Hah, well how lovely of you. Maybe you two should get together” she joked. 

“Maybe we already have!” Aaron said proudly 

“What?” Chrissie looked at Aaron with wide eyes 

“Yeah he's amazing, I'm proud to know him and be with him”

“Your fucking joking with me! Right?” She looked at Robert 

“Robert?” Aaron walked closer to him

Robert looked scared. Aaron walked up to him and whispered in his ear “your nothing she says you are, you’re the best person I've ever met and I love you so much”

This was enough for Robert to be brave and stand up for himself 

“Chrissie you act like I'm nothing, like if I died tomorrow the world would be better off. I hate you. All you've done for the last year is make my life total shit, making me feel like I'm a worthless good for nothing. I want nothing more to do with you”

Chrissie face was a picture and Aaron loved it. “Well I don't want you anyway I haven't for ages. Your so boring.”

“What because I won't have awful violent sex with you” 

Chrissie went slightly red “fuck off, you piece of shit”

Robert just laughed. “No, fuck you” he walked over to Aaron, took his hand as they walked out of the chalet leaving Chrissie in her own horrible company. 

….

 

Robert said he needed some air so they went for a walk around the local wood trail. 

“You alright?” Aaron asked as he looked down at their hands wrapped around one another 

“Yeah, I haven't felt this free in such a long time”

Aaron smiled and moved in closer to Robert as they walked through the trees. “I'm so proud of you”

“I couldn't have done it without you” Robert lent down and kissed Aaron's cheek.

Aaron blushed as he felt a rush of emotion go through him. “So what's the plan?”

“I was going to ask you that”

Robert knew he was maybe being slightly rude by just saying it so bluntly but he did it anyway “I want to live here with you” he didn't dare to look at Aaron after he said it

“That's what I was going to ask you”

“Really”

“Yeah but I didn't know if you'd want to, slightly different to what your used to hah!”

“Well I think I need different, I need to be here with you and it's so beautiful here”

Aaron squeezed Roberts hand “this is crazy”

“I know” Robert smiled “but I'm so happy”

“Me too” 

They both stopped walking and wrapped themselves around each other. 

….

Aaron had made them both dinner and put the fire on in the living room. They both sat on the floor in front of the fire enjoying the warmth. As they finished eating Aaron grabbed a couple of pillows and a blanket placing them on the floor next to them. As they got completely comfy under the blanket Aaron couldn't help but run his hand through Robert blonde hair. 

“You like doing that don't you” Robert said with a smile 

“Maybe” Aaron grinned. 

“So what about your Job, your stuff”

“Well my job will be gone and I never really had anything of mine at Chrissies, just clothes and they can be replaced”

“I'm just going to stay here if that's alright with you”

Aaron kissed him “yeah, that's more then alright”

“I ermm….earlier I could see out the window, she left” Aaron said quietly not wanting to ruin the moment. 

“Good” Robert smiled . 

“You sure your alright, I mean you did go thought all that yesterday and it would be understandable if you not”

“Aaron I promise you I'm fine. I've had a year of her and now I'm free and I get to be with you. I'm the happiest I've ever been”

“I love you Robert”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
